Patent Document 1 discloses an internal combustion engine which includes a cooling device for circulating cooling water by an electric water pump. Here, a vehicle operation mode is changed to a fail-safe mode when failure occurs in the electric water pump and the fail-safe mode includes a limit travel mode of limiting an opening degree of an electric throttle.